Mi mejor amiga y mi promesa
by TheSophieCullen
Summary: Un beso puede cambiarlo todo...
1. Chapter 1

Bella estaba sentada entre las flores azules y amarillas que adornaban nuestro prado secreto, su pequeña mano izquierda acariciaba los feos círculos morados que estaban en su brazo derecho. Según mi mejor amiga, de tan solo 6 añitos, se había caído de las escaleras pero yo ya era un niño grande de 7 años y sabia que no era cierto, su papi se había enojado porque ayer había llegado tarde por mi culpa, habíamos estado jugando a las escondidas y se nos había hecho tarde para la comida.

-Lo siento, Bellita- me disculpe mientras sentía como lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos verdes, me las limpie rápidamente con las manos mientras fruncía mi ceño, un hombre nunca llora…

O al menos eso había dicho el hombre musculoso que estaba en la película que había visto ayer con mi hermano mayor Emmett y mi papi Carlisle.

Ella levanto sus grandes ojos marrones hacia mí con una sonrisa que me hiso sonreír a mi también, Bella era una niña muy bonita, no entendía como su papa podía tratarla así. Tenía un largo cabello color castaño, a veces su mami le ponía bonitos adornos en el cabello, casi todos eran de color azul porque era el color favorito de mi amiga, sus ojos eran grandes círculos cafés adornados con sus largas pestañas, su nariz era chiquita y a veces la molestaba diciéndole que tenia nariz de conejo, pero la verdad era que me gustaba que su nariz fuera chiquita, no como la de nuestra compañera Jessica que parecía zanahoria, la piel de mi amiga era demasiado pálida pero aunque pasara días enteros bajo el sol nunca se pondría morenita, su mami decía que era algo de su herencia genética, la verdad no sé qué es eso, por parte de los Dywer, la familia de la mami de Bella.

-No te preocupes, Eddie- torcí la boca al escuchar el apodo que mi hermano Emmett me había puesto hace una semana y que odiaba porque parecía de niño chiquito y yo ya era grande- no fue tu culpa, yo me escondí en un lugar muy difícil y no me encontraste a tiempo- me dijo con algo de felicidad por haberme ganado, pero la verdad era que todo el tiempo supe donde estaba pero siempre le ganaba así que la deje ganar solo esta vez, era por eso que me sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Bella.

Le sonreí y ella también me dedico una sonrisa que mostraba el hueco que tenia porque su diente se había caído, cuando se le cayó estábamos jugando al caballero y a la princesa, ella se había puesto a llorar porque pensó que ya nunca iba a poder comer las ricas galletitas que mi mami cocinaba, pero después yo le había explicado que otro dientito iba a aparecer y que si dejaba el diente viejo en su cama el ratón de los dientes le dejaría dinero, contenta me había dicho que haría eso mismo en la noche y me había dado un abrazo, ese dia había sido una de los mejores…

-¡Bella!- exclame con alegría cuando recordé que tenía un regalo para ella- te…te compre algo- le dije mientras sentía el tonto rubor subiendo a mi cara- bueno…mi mami me dio el dinero pero yo lo elegí- confesé con una sonrisa tímida mientras sacaba el collar que había visto en la joyería a la que mi mami iba a comprarse aretes y todas esas cosas, cuando lo vi, la cara de mi amiga había aparecido en mi mente y le dije a mi mami que lo comprara para ella.

-¡Oh es muy bonito!-chillo con alegría cuando se lo di, según me había dicho mi mami era de oro, tenía un corazón con las iniciales E&B grabadas en el, era como un símbolo de nuestra amistad- Muchas gracias Edward- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa que borro la preocupación en mi, al principio pensé que lloraba porque en verdad no le había gustado pero entonces recordé que una vez ella me había dicho que a veces lloraba porque estaba feliz y la sonrisa que tenia me confirmaba que era por eso.

-De nada, Bellita- le dije mientras la abrazaba- eres mi mejor amiga por siempre….te…te quiero- le dije tímidamente durante nuestro abrazo, me separe de ella y pude ver como una enorme sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

-También eres mi mejor amigo por siempre y para siempre, caballero Edward- me respondió haciendo que sintiera cosas extrañas en mi estomago- También te...qui...quiero- agrego mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo haciéndola ver más bonita de lo que ya era, aunque ella pensara que eso la veía hacer como un tomate, yo pensaba que era un tomatito adorable.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando algo para jugar pero lo único que vi fueron flores y arboles, sonreí al recordar como habíamos descubierto este bonito lugar.

Bella y yo habíamos decidido jugar a la mancha, un juego en el que tenias que correr y no dejarte tocar por los otros niños que jugaban, como mi casa está en el bosque decidimos jugar en el, Bella salió corriendo mientras gritaba de alegría yo era el que tenía que atraparla así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella pero mi amiga era realmente rápida cuando lograba correr más de un metro sin tropezarse, casi siempre terminaba tropezando, cuando por fin pude atraparla nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos nada cerca de la casa pero estábamos en un lugar 'mágico' como había dicho Bella, un prado lleno de flores amarillas y azules era todo lo que mis ojos maravillados podían ver, había otras florecitas de colores eran más chicas pero igual de bonitas.

Desde ese dia mi mejor amiga y yo veníamos a este bonito lugar, habíamos decidido que no le diríamos a nadie sobre él, ni siquiera a mi hermano o la hermana de Bella, Alice, porque seguramente se encargarían de decírselo a todos los niños de la escuela y todos vendrían aquí y lo arruinarían por completo, era como nuestro de secreto de amistad y eso me gustaba, porque lo convertía en nuestro lugar. El prado de Edward y Bella.

-¿Edward?- me hablo Bellita con una sonrisa de lado que iluminaba su rostro- yo…ayer Alice me obligo a ver una película de esas que le gustan- me dijo mientras sus ojos bajaban a sus manos que jugaban con una flor azul como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar- y vi algo…que…quiero intentar- agrego mientras sus mejillas se volvían como dos tomates, sonreí para darle confianza y me dijera que cosa quería intentar, yo lo intentaría con ella- bueno…quisiera saber si…- cayó por un momento y despego su vista de sus manos para verme a los ojos- ¿tegustariabesarme?- pregunto rápidamente pero, con algo de esfuerzo, logre captar lo que mi mejor amiga había dicho…

¡Ella quería que nos besáramos!

La mire durante unos segundos que parecieron horas esperando a que me dijera que era una broma, de las que muy raramente me hacía, pero no dijo nada, tan solo me veía con sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas, fue entonces que mire sus labios y me pregunte ¿Por qué no? Es decir, es mi mejor amiga, Bellita es muy bonita y la persona a quien quiero más, siempre estamos juntos y nos divertimos demasiado…

Sin pensarlo uní mis labios sobre los de ella mientras sentía una sonrisa de ella, moví mis labios como había visto a mis papis hacerlo, aunque antes me daba asco ver como mis papis lo hacían, ahora me…gustaba besar, me alegre de darle mi primer beso a Bella y que ella me diera su primer beso a mí porque era algo que nunca se olvida, según mi hermana mayor Rosalie.

Nos separamos porque ya no podíamos respirar, cuando abrí los ojos, ni cuenta me di cuando los cerré, vi a Bella y ya no la vi como mi mejor amiga, tenía sus ojitos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios estaban más rojitos que antes, sentí las mismas cositas en mi estomago que cuando me había dicho que me quería.

Mire sus manos y una idea se me cruzo por la mente, entrelace sus deditos con los míos y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y yo le sonreí torcidamente como una vez me había dicho que le gustaba y ella solo le atino a sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero mucho mi Bellita- le dije con una sonrisa tímida porque por primera vez no la quería como a mi mejor amiga, la quiera como más que eso y era un sentimiento lindo…

-Yo también te quiero mucho Edward- me confesó haciéndome el hombre, o mejor dicho niño, más feliz del mundo ¡ella también me quiere! La abrace expresando lo mucho que la quería, no sé porque no pude darme cuenta de este sentimiento antes.

Tanto me gusta este sentimiento que siento por ella y al parecer ella por mí que me encargare de hacer que lo sintiéramos por el resto de nuestras vidas, es una promesa y la primera que en verdad tomare enserio, no como cuando prometí no comerme las galletas de chocolate que mi mami había hecho para Emmett cuando él estaba enfermo porque al final termine comiéndome las galletas.

Pero esta vez la cumpliría y para toda la vida.

¿FIN?


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en mi séptimo y profundo sueño cuando un llanto resonó en la habitación, me removí en la cama y espere unos segundos para que el llanto cesara. No lo hizo, en todo caso los chillidos cada vez eran más altos y lastimaban a mí, no acostumbrado, oído.

Suspire con cansancio y abrí los ojos, mi vista rápidamente se fue hacia mi esposa quien dormía profundamente con el ceño fruncido, sonreí y con mi dedo lo desvanecí y ella, aun en sueños, pronuncio mi nombre. Aunque yo ya estaba consciente de que hablaba de mi dormida, aun no podía controlar el latido de mi corazón cada vez que Bella me decía que me quería mientras dormía.

Me salí de su abrazo con cuidado a no despertarla, ella se removió un poco y después se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda, me baje de la cama y la observe unos minutos. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, llevábamos juntos desde que tengo memoria, claro habíamos tenido separaciones pero no superaban los cuatro meses y aun así seguíamos siendo grandes amigos y nos dábamos cuenta que simplemente no podríamos vivir uno sin el otro. Casados llevábamos apenas 4 años, Bella había sido un hueso duro de roer en cuanto al tema del matrimonio, su madre se había separado de su padre dejándola sola, las dolorosas vivencias de su niñez no ayudaban mucho a que aceptara a los hombres en general.

Una tercera persona me recordó su presencia y con preocupación mis ojos volaron hacia la puerta que daba hacia la habitación contigua. Haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a mi Bella me dirigí hacia la habitación de la personita, aparte de mi esposa, más importante que mi propia vida.

Abrí la puerta y el olor a talco de bebe lleno mis fosas nasales, una sonrisa inmensa se coloco en mi cara. Seguramente a estas alturas parecería un idiota embobado pero eso era en lo que me convertía mi pequeña bebe.

Me dirigí hacia la gran cuna rosa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación decorada de colores pasteles y llena de juguetes.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- murmure mientras tomaba a Nessie entre mis brazos- Shsh no pasa nada- le susurre mientras la mecía en mis brazos y ella automáticamente dejo de llorar para mirarme con unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Gracias a dios solo había sacado los ojos de mi y el resto de su cuerpecito era igualito a su madre, mechones de cabello castaño empezaban a salir en su pequeña cabecita, su nariz era pequeña como la de mi Bella, Reneesme era simplemente perfecta- Sabes, estoy feliz de que por fin estén es casa- confesé viendo como sus manitas se aferraban a mi camisa azul-mami y papi morían por tenerte junto a ellos- Nessie, apodo puesto por Emmett con excusa de que el nombre era demasiado complicado, me miraba con atención, como si supiera de lo que hablaba, como si me entendiera.

Escanee la habitación por unos segundos y decidí que me sentaría con Nessie en el sillón en donde mi esposa se encargaba de alimentarla. Una vez que me senté continúe meciéndola y susurrándole palabras de cariño tratando de volver a dormirla pero al parecer mi hija tenía otros planes.

-Deberías cantarle, conmigo funciona- alce la cabeza rápidamente con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, Bella se encontraba en la puerta con expresión cansada, me había asustado y por consecuencia había abrazado a Nessie contra mi pecho, haciendo que mi bebe soltara un sollozo- Lo lamento, no pretendía asustarte, solo que llevo aquí un tiempo escuchando como le hablas a nuestra bebe y no eh podido resistir participar en la escena- me confesó con las mejillas encendidas. Oh mi dulce Bella, nunca cambiara y obviamente yo no quería que lo hiciera, sus sonrojos inocentes alegraban mi vida.

-No te preocupes, amor, lamento haberte despertado-dije sonriéndole torcidamente, alguna vez me había dicho que esa era su sonrisa favorita en mi- ¿No es hermosa?- le pregunte volviendo a ver a nuestra hija de apenas 3 días- se parece a ti en todo menos en los ojos, eso me gusta- subí la vista hacia ella justamente a tiempo para ver como los colores subían a su rostro nuevamente, reí entre dientes.

-Oh, me conformo con que no saque mi equilibrio- comento- si es que tengo alguno…-añadió mientras sus ojos volaban por toda la habitación y yo sonreí divertido, yo también esperaba que no sacara esa parte de mi esposa. Lo menos que quería era que mi nena resultara herida de alguna forma.

-Es maravillosa, será la envidia de todas las chicas de Forks- sonreí orgulloso acariciando la frente de mi hija- aunque claramente eso quiere decir que los perros…es decir los hombres, estarán detrás de ella- Bella soltó una risita, pero yo fruncí el ceño, no me parecía nada gracioso que tipos que yo no conociera estuvieran coqueteando con mi nena- pero ella seguirá el camino del Señor, se convertirá en una monja- dije con una sonrisa enorme llena de orgullo porque nadie pondría una mano, u otra cosa, en mi pequeña hija. En cambio Bella no pareció tomarlo tan enserio y soltó una carcajada que me hizo volver a fruncir el ceño y dedicarle una mirada envenenada.

-Oh cariño, no ha cumplido ni una semana de nacida y tu ya estas decidiendo su profesión- suspiro divertida y camino a hacia nosotros- tienes que ir haciéndote la idea de que Nessie saldrá con muchachos en unos cuantos años…-dijo con una sonrisa acariciando la manita de mi hija, la mira con la expresión asustada y ella hizo el esfuerzo de no volver a reír-bueno, dentro de _muchos_ años- se corrigió ella misma antes de que yo pudiera protestar.

Los minutos transcurrieron en un silencio, un silencio que al contrario de ser incomodo era un silencio lleno de paz, amor y tranquilidad, solo con Bella podía tener este tipo de silencios, uno que no era necesario llenarlo de palabras para no sentirnos incómodos con la compañía del otro.

-Es hora de volver a la cama Edward- anuncio Bella con voz autoritaria, yo hice un puchero viéndola con mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado- no, esa cara ya no funciona conmigo-maldeci en mi fuero interno y refunfuñe como niño chiquito mientras dejaba a mi bebe en su cuna, observe como dormía por unos segundos y después me fui a la habitación seguido de Bella.

Me acosté en la cama con una sonrisa, feliz y agradecido de todas las cosas que me había dado la vida, buenas y malas porque las dos me habían llevado a donde estaba ahora. Con mi esposa, a quien amaba con locura y con mi hija que tenía mi corazón en su mano.

-Te amo, Bella- le dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y entrelazaba nuestras piernas por debajo de la sabana, le di un beso en la mejilla y ella se volteo hacia mí y me sonrió para después juntar sus exquisitos labios con los míos. No tenía que responderme con palabras, yo sabía que ella me amaba- ¿No es maravillosa? Nessie es perfecta y todo es gracias a ti, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti que la concebiste- le agradecí de corazón y note como mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas de pura felicidad- Oh dios, estoy tan feliz Bella, no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que soy en este momento, hemos sido bendecidos a lo grande con nuestra hija- continúe hablando mientras los dos, abrazados por la cintura y con lagrimas en los ojos nos veíamos directamente- No sabía que del amor que nos teníamos podríamos tener algo tan perfecto y maravilloso como ella, ¿no es ella la perfección, Bella?- le pregunte mientras sonreía con una sonrisa de idiota, seguramente la misma que pongo al ver a Bella por las mañanas y darme cuenta que todo lo que ha pasado no es solo un cuento de hadas.

-Oh Edward, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo- fue lo último que escuche salir de sus labios antes de que mi esposa y yo hiciéramos de la noche nuestra única testigo de cómo nos entregamos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma para unirnos en uno solo.

Mientras hacía el amor con mi esposa, recordé la inocente promesa que había hecho en silencio hace 16 años atrás y que había cumplido al pie de la letra, porque ese sentimiento tan bonito que había sentido cuando era un niño aun seguía en mi corazón hacia la misma persona, la única persona que logro tener todo mi amor hasta hace unos días porque ahora lo comparte con mi pequeña hija.

Mi mejor amiga y mi promesa aun seguían aquí conmigo y lo estarían hasta que nuestras vidas se acabaran, hasta mi corazón dejase de latir, incluso después.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ahora si, este es el final definitivo haha la mayoria me pidió que hiciera un epilogo y no me pude resistirme a la idea espero que haya sido lo que esperaron o incluso algo mejor. Lamento la demora pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir, excusas, excusas, excusas pero verdades. Gracias por leerme:)<span>_**


End file.
